


Ultimate Christmas Gift

by Beautifulsoulheart



Series: 12 days of Ficmas! [6]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gift Giving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28165068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautifulsoulheart/pseuds/Beautifulsoulheart
Summary: The boarding house was already filled with various friend and family members. This was what Christmas was about for Elena, being around the people you loved.
Relationships: Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore
Series: 12 days of Ficmas! [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/187667
Kudos: 4





	Ultimate Christmas Gift

**Author's Note:**

> And here is the last of the old 12 days of Ficmas from tumblr. This is really cheesy and cliché so perfect for christmas. It is a sequel in a sense to [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28164063) fic.

The tree was all trimmed, Elena was just waiting for Stefan to get home so that they could go to the Christmas dinner at the Salvatore boarding house. It had been decided that this year with the amount of people who were invited that it would be better to have dinner someplace that there was room.

“Please tell me you turned off the turkey on time,” Stefan asked as he walked into the living room.

“Just because I don’t know how to cook as well as you doesn’t mean I can’t cook a turkey,” the brunette glared at her husband.

“Your mom called me you know,” the blonde man called as he walked up the stairs to change out of his scrubs.

“Just hurry so we aren’t late.”

The boarding house was already filled with various friend and family members. This was what Christmas was about for Elena, being around the people you loved.

“Alright, I’m only making this announcement once and whoever isn’t here will just have to find out from everyone else,” Katherine announced from on top of one of the living room couches so that everyone could see and hear her.

“Katherine no feet on the couch,” Bonnie scolded from her seat in Damon’s lap.

“Just a second Bon Bon. I’m pregnant,” the brunette twin smirked and then got off the couch.

“Do you always have to be the center of attention?” Jeremy asked his older sister.

“Don’t think I didn’t notice that engagement ring on your finger little brother.”

“You just ruined my surprise,” the youngest Gilbert pouted slightly.

“That’s because no upstages Katerina,” Elena hugged her little brother. “Congratulations you two.”

“I thought it was time to make an honest man out of him,” Tyler, Jeremy’s boyfriend, now fiancé, of three years.

“I don’t have anything to announce mom. You can stop looking at me like that,” Elena told her mother as she headed into the kitchen to make sure that dinner was on its way to being ready to put on the table.

Dinner was a tame event. Everyone had loved dinner, especially the turkey which Elena smiled at Stefan about because she had known what she was doing. Now they were all assembled to exchange the gifts they had brought.

“Katerina,” Elena looked at her sister and the bracelet she had given her with the initials of their names before they had changed them.

“We may have changed our names but Bulgaria is still our home,” Katherine told her twin in Bulgarian and hugged her sister.

“Pretty sure home is whatever we call it,” the straight haired brunette replied in their native tongue.

“We really need subtitles around the both of you,” Stefan teased both women.

“You’re going to have to learn sooner or later Stefan,” Katherine told her brother in law. “Elijah learned a long time ago.”

Elena and Stefan stayed back to help both Damon and Bonnie with cleaning up the boarding house. It was close to midnight when the couple actually made it home and into bed.

“I have one last gift for you,” Elena reached over into the nightstand on her side of their king sized bed and pulled out a small box.

“You didn’t need too,” Stefan took the box and opened it to a sonogram picture.

“Katherine and I are going to be so clichéd but,” the brunette was cut off by the familiar feel of lips on her own.

“I love you so much,” Stefan told his wife in Bulgarian.

“You learned?”

“And that is my last gift to you.”


End file.
